


Enough

by anemptymargin



Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda squinty/preslashy? I need to write more in this fandom.

Clive looks up from his laptop across the shared area of their flat to where Graeme is hunched over his table, a biro jutting out of his mouth as he pencils a guide line. Then, as though knowing he’s being watched, Graeme lifts his head and smiles. For a moment, it’s just them in their little world; “You should see this, love.”

He saves the file and by the time he’s closed the laptop lid he sees Ruth draped over Graeme’s shoulders, cooing over his sketch. “This one’s amazing…”

“I’m just the artist.” He looks at Clive, and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
